Zombie Mash
by Reallybored2
Summary: Buffy encounters zombies while on patrol.


****

Disclaimer: *sigh* Guys . . .You know what I have to admit now, don't cha? I don't own a single thing here! _Buffy The Vampire Slayer_ is the creation and property of Joss Whedon and his group. Ken Wiederhorn wrote and directed _Return Of The Living Dead Part II_.

With all the current zombie stories floating around, I felt inspired to add my own little drabble to the horde.

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy encounters zombies while on patrol.

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zombie Mash

Buffy smelled them first . . .She smelled the rot of old blood, and the tang of new blood. She caught the combined stench of piss, shit, and old terror. The unique odor of internal organs exposed to open air--An overpowering decaying, open grave smell she had experienced only a few times before, in apocalyptic circumstances. She cocked an ear and noted the lack of the usual small sounds a living body made: no breathing or tiny sighs or panting breaths some people make. But, there was sound . . .What she did hear, Buffy shortly matched, in her mind, what her eyes eventually saw: how Their raggedy, stained, ruined clothing rustled; how Their feet and dragging hands and arms made odd meaty, squelching sounds when They brushed or bumped into walls and cars and each other. Not the confident, but light tread of a vampire in casual motion or on a hunt; or the equally silent steps of other demonic predators; nothing concerned with stealth made those sounds.

A cold wave swept into her, chilling the warm Southern California night air. A combination of disconcerting unknowns made the normally aggressive Slayer opt for caution. She jumped up to the roof of a one storey store, and crouched down at the edge to watch what came around the corner. The first one came into sight, into the bright patch of light cast by the street light overhead, swaying about like a drunk, unsteady on it's feet and legs, it's joints seeming about to collapse at any moment. But for all its clumsy motions, Buffy noted it was moving fast. Faster than any zombie had a right to move, Buffy observed. Then again, it was a fresh corpse . . .Buffy noted the wet, glistening wounds and blood on the thing.

As it stumbled a few feet into the open, another zombie followed behind it. Then it became a wave, filling the street. Buffy shrugged--It was Sunnyhell. Could she have expected anything less then a _full_ zombie invasion? Hmmm, no demonic, or magical, energies coming off the things . . .Buffy's eyes narrowed, man made virus or bacteria? The Slayer asked herself. Certainly nothing naturally created was animating those corpses. _And_ of course, the dead things had to go focus on the pet shop--Only to be _violently _repelled by a bright energy barrier when they came into contact with it. It was like watching a giant bug zapper at work, she thought, fascinated by the bright electrical discharge, as each body colliding with the barrier was forcefully expelled up and backwards. Buffy smirked--The owners were competent technomages and had layered their pet shop with magical and technological defenses. Vampires and demons had long since learned the futility of raiding the shop for living snacks or kittens; sadly, rotting zombie brains were incapable of learning a damn thing. They made messy missiles as they flew through the packed street of dead flesh, landing in smoking, broken heaps. _Unmoving_, smoking heaps? Huh?

Inspiration exploded in Buffy's head, attacking her with a desperate and clear plan. She straightened up and began running and hopping from roof to roof. Behind her, sporadic bursts of light flew up and outwards back lighting Buffy's retreat. Seeing the barrier at work, Buffy reasoned, with magical help, she could set up something like it, using the Earth's own energies to fry and disintegrate the walking corpses wherever they may have wandered off to, hopefully, without touching or harming anyone or anything else. As for whatever caused the zombie infestation . . .Hmph, that question, and it's answer, had to be set aside for later. But Buffy promised to get back to it, and have whoever decided to play God cry like a two-year-old.

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trioxin gas reanimated the dead in the movie. The only way to 'kill' a Trioxin zombie is with electricity. Burning them just makes more zombies.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little story.

Thanks for read it.


End file.
